everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Azul Baton
Azul Baton he/him is a 2019-introduced and all-around/fictional character. He is the next successor of Bluebeard from the story of the same name, and currently attends Ever After High in his Legacy Year. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel Side because he doesn't want to kill anyone or die trying. Character Personality If Azul Baton was one word, it would be nobility. He is one of the kindest, honest, and most respectful student in Ever After High. He does not like to flaunt around his money. While he isn't very outspoken, but he isn't very reserved either. He's also very level-headed and not likely to hold many grudges onto people. Appearance Azul has dark chocolate freckled skin, ebony black hair that is more than often considered unruly, and his blue eyes. His eyes are the reason behind his name. They are as blue as a shining sapphire gem necklace, from his irises to his scleras. Hobbies & Interests Gambling Azul loved to play card games growing up. He'd play with anyone who had the skills and the desire to bet all they own. Fairytale – Bluebeard How the Story Goes Main Article: ''Bluebeard How does Azul come into it? Azul isn't actually the son of the late Bluebeard and his wife, but the son of a viscount and viscountess. Bluebeard was known as the 'Widowman Grand Duke' as he 'lost' several wives and came from a high nobility. His story is known through all across the kingdom of Darendale. Relationships Family Descended Mother: Elva Baton His mother, Elva Baton, died from childbirth after having Azul's youngest sibling, when he was only ten. She was a good mother but had a drinking problem. She never committed child abuse or domestic abuse, but she was often seen drinking around the estate and falling asleep. Biological Father: Slater Baton Slater Baton is Azul's biological father. When Elva died, he was in a state of depression for the first four months but eventually lived with the fact that she was gone. After being invited to a party, he meets Pierce, a son of a nobleman. They got married and they love each other to bits. Step-Father: Pierce Baton Pierce is Azul's other father, but he calls him 'Papa'. Pierce is a wonderful father and an even better husband (from what Slater says. He was the son of a fellow nobleman that fell in love with a widowed Slater. Older Sister: Candice Baton Candice is the oldest of the Baton children. She was happy of Azul mainly because he got the story she wanted. She actually liked Bluebeard and saw him as her role model. She doesn't talk to Azul that often but still loves him like the brother he is. Candice is a supporter of LGBTQ+, but some of her "friends" don't and talked bad about her family behind her back. They were only friends with her because her family had money and popular with almost every noble. Friends OPEN Pet Jasmine Azul founded Jasmine deep in the Enchanted Forest by accident. She's a rare phoenix with light purple feather with a sky blue gradient on her body/tail and a white gradient on her wings. Jasmine is sweet, but she's also a little bit of a hellion. Romance Azul is a precious, '''gay' bean. Bravery Sp'ades (Crush) One of Azul's first crushes. Enemies OPEN Outfits Colors: Blue and Gold Mofits: Keys Themes: Victorian Preppy Trivia *Azul means "blue" in Spanish. *Iris is a type of blue-violet flower as well as the national flower in France. They (purple irises) symbolizes royalty and wisdom. *Hey look. A Pintrest board. Quotes *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Characters Category:French Category:Rebels Category:Work in progress Category:Nobility Category:Bluebeard Category:Gay Category:LGBTA+ Category:Males Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic